17
by Dead17Times
Summary: Andy really hates Shaun, will his plan work? what would have happened if he chose another plan? No hate. Gore and death included.


"Fuck him. He doesn't care about me. I bet he would have killed me if it was legal. No, he's to weak. Such an emo too. Maybe I should show him the truth. What's right. What's best for both of us."

My brain was swarming with millions of thoughts. Each more painful to me then the last.

Shaun had always said how much he hated me and he always used me as a joke. He teated me like a piece of shit. It was time for revenge.

I'd been planing for days how I'd stage my attack. I'd decided on one night when he came over for practice. I'd decided a pocket knife would be adequet, though I'd sharpen it a bit first. For extra depth.

"Hey Bradie and Andy. You guys ready?" Shaun announced as he entered our lounge room with his guitar.

"Yep, let's go!" Bradie said rather enthusiastically.

"Mmm, let me get my bass." I replied.

I ran to my room and concealed the pocket knife in my bass case. I grabbed the case and headed out of my room knowing it might be the last time I go in there.

"You ready to roll?" Bradie asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said morbidy.

The car ride there was spent tossing up ideas about new songs and artworks. When we arrived t the studio we headed straight in. Bradie went over to his drums and tossed out a few sketchy beats while Shaun and I unpacked our instruments. I was careful to keep the pocket knife hidden from preying eyes.

Shaun plugged in his guitar and played a few funky riffs while I was still setting up. I was distracted by my constantly changing plan on how to get to Shaun's neck. I got my bass set up and we all started experimenting with tunes for new songs or fixing up weak parts in current songs.

Practice was all well and good, neither Shaun nor Bradie suspected a thing.

"Hey Shaun wanna come back to our house for a few drinks?" I suggested. I knew my plan.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

We all packed up our gear and headed back to mine and Bradie's house. We picked up a carton of beer on the way there.

My plan? Get Shaun mildy drunk then tell him I wanna see him in the bathroom. There I will do the deed.

"Let's get this party started!" Shaun turned up the stereo.

"Shaun, no. It's best if we don't get completely smashed tonight." Bradie suggested. I agreed by nodding my head.

"What are we going to do then?"

"I dunno, watch a movie?"

"Deal, but the first person to finish their beer gets to choose."

"Fine." Shaun knew Bradie wouldn't be able to do it as he had only taken a few sips while Shaun and I were almost halfway through.

"On the count of three," I looked at both of them. "One, Two, TREE!"

Shaun and I sculled our drinks but Shaun won.

"You said 'tree' not 'three'." Bradie pointed out.

"Have you had anything else to drink today?" Shaun queried.

"Nope, still mildly sober." I grinned and got another beer for Shaun and myself.

"Shaun your the winner, what are we gonna watch?" Bradie asked.

"Nightmare Before Christmas!" He squealed like a little kid opening their Christmas presents.

Bradie put in the disc and started it straight away. I was strangely tired and decided that my plan could wait till later. It was about at the part where Jack is in christmas town inside the snowman when I dozed off.

My dream was really strange. Most people say how they have dreams of them meeting their idols, I don't have that happen.

_I was running in thick bushland on a road. I got into the back of a ute that was driving. It went really fast. The trees were just lines of green and the ground had formed into an orange, gravel type colour. After driving on this path for a while we slowed down. There was a metal gate for a property. We opened the gate and drove in. We approached a shed. It was just sitting in the middle of the bushland. It was about the size of a shipping container. There was a large opening at the back on the right hand side wall. It was a bit larger then a window. We all ran into the shed and hid behind large boxes that were on the right. Everyone else had guns and I didn't so I found a random shovel and picked it up. A few seconds later the bad guys we were running from came in through the front door and the back window. As one of them approached me I swore I was going to get killed but I woke up in sweats._

"ugh, my head." I moaned.

"You okay Andy? You were out of it for about an hour." Bradie replied.

"Mm, just a lot on my mind." I said, nodding.

My plan was scrapped, save it for another day.

It was about 2 weeks later that I knew I needed to kill him. He was constantly being annoying and quite rude. I wanted to just punch him but I knew I had to wait.

"Alright guys! Let's go party!" Shaun yelled and ran out to the car. This time it wasn't after band practice so I guess now I'd have no excuse.

Shaun, Bradie and myself all piled in the car, with a mass fight over the front seat, and left for the nightclubs.

I knew I couldn't stab him inside or out the front. I was going to drag him around the back of the building. I'd got into a punch up back there once, it wasn't pretty. I broke my arm.

We went into the line but were almost immediately ushered inside by security guards and that resulted in a few dirty looks and jealous stares.

Once inside, I could feel the beat of the song, that was blasting from all directions, in my chest. It started an adrenaline kick and I became jumpy. Somebody's hand grabbed my shoulder. I flinched and turned around almost punching the person in the face. It was Shaun.

"Fuck man, You okay? Because if you didn't notice you nearly punched me in the face." Shaun said almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, just a bit jumpy." I replied scanning over the crowds looking for the back exit.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get some drinks. If you are going to drink heaps I'll tell Bradie not to so he can drive us home." Shaun said. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at my line of vision.

"Nah, I'm not gonna drink. Tell Bradie to get smashed." I replied. I was trying to act my normal self though, I don't think I was fooling anyone.

"Hmm okay. Whatever is on your mind seems to be distracting you. Sort it out before it's too late." Shaun walked away to the bar leaving me standing awkwardly by myself.

I walked to an empty space on a wall and leant against it. I drifted my gaze from the floor to the entry. The door was closed but opened on occasion when people were granted entry.

I put my hand on my back pocket of my skinny jeans. I could feel my phone and the pocket knife. I knew it was risky taking a pocket knife into a nightclub but at the rate Shaun was sinking those drinks I knew I wouldn't be in here for long.

It was about two hours since we entered the club and I hadn't even had a drink of water. Shaun and Bradie were both insanely drunk but I knew Shaun had sunk more then Bradie. Bradie couldn't hold his liquor to save his life.

I walked over to the bar and told Shaun I wanted to talk. I'd been planning different scenarios for the past two hours but only one stood out among the rest. Plan number 17. Yes, I numbered them. Plan number three was really good too but seventeen was a clear winner.

"Sure Andy." Shaun was definitely drunk.

I dragged his arm and took him to the door under the illuminated light that said 'EXIT'. I told the security guard Shaun was feeling unwell and needed some air. He believed me. I think it's mainly because he looked like a newbie and I wasn't slurrying words or swaying around.

I walked out into the chilly night air. I think the sudden cold sobered Shaun up a bit, not a lot but still a bit.

"Andy what are we doing out here it's cold?" Shaun quizzed.

"Follow me." I said and started walking to the back of the alley way.

I went behind two large dumpsters. Shaun followed suit.

"Shaun, I actually hate you. Did you know that?" I said.

"Yes, I've been told many times."

"No Shaun, I actually really hate you. I'm not sorry though. This'll be for your own good." And in one swift movement I grabbed the pocket knife out of my pocket, flicked the blade out, lunged it ,with the blade horizontal, into the back of Shaun's neck and finally twisted the knife until the blade was vertical. This separated the vertebra and severed and cut the spinal cord. Instant death.

His body fell limp and thudded to the ground. I made sure I had no blood on me and disregarded the blade in the dumpster. I didn't care if they found me. The deed was done. Pretty simple.

This was only plan seventeen.


End file.
